Party All the Time
Party All the Time by Eddie Murphy is featured in New Directions, the thirteenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Holly with back-up from Alumni, Blaine and Will. Holly plans to incorporate music into McKinley's other clubs as a replacement for New Directions. Dressed as Temple Grandin, Holly leads a class in the performance, which transitions into a club scene with everyone dressed in vintage clothing. Principal Sue, however, is not amused, having received many angry letters from the members of the Animal Husbandry Club, state and local politicians, as well as the National Autism Association, thus marking the end of Holly’s extracurricular musical experiment. Lyrics Holly: Girl, I can't understand it? Why you wanna hurt me? After all the things I've done for you? I buy you champagne and roses, put diamonds on your finger (Diamonds on your finger) Still you hang out all night, what am I to do? Holly with Alumni, Blaine, and Will: My girl wants to party all the time, party all the time, party all the time My girl wants to party all the time (Holly: Party all the time) Holly (Alumni, Blaine, and Will): (She party all the time, party all the time) She likes to party all the time (Party all the time, party all the time) She likes to party all the time (Party all the time) Holly (with Alumni, Blaine, and Will): Girl, I've seen you in clubs, just hanging out and dancing You give your number to every man you see (You never come home at night because you're out romancing) I wish you bring some of your love home to me Holly with Alumni, Blaine, and Will: My girl wants to party all the time, party all the time, party all the time My girl wants to party all the time (Holly: Party all the time) My girl wants to party all the time, party all the time, party all the time My girl wants to party all the time (Holly: Party all the time, yeah) Alumni, Blaine, and Will (Holly): Party, party, party, party, party, party (She likes to party all the time) Holly (Alumni, Blaine, and Will): Wo-oo She likes to party all the time, yeah She lets her hair down, she lets her body down (Party all the time) She likes to party, she likes to party down Alumni, Blaine, and Will: Party all the time Holly with Alumni, Blaine and Will (Alumni, Blaine, and Will): My girl wants to (Holly: Party, yeah) (Party all the time, party all the time, party all the time) My girl wants to party all the time (Holly: Party all the time) My girl wants to (Holly: Party, oo-ho) (Party all the time, party all the time, party all the time) My girl wants to party all the time, party all the time Trivia *This is Holly's first solo since Turning Tables in A Night of Neglect in Season Two, as well as her last solo and song on the series. Gallery ND_Still_PATT.jpg Tumblr n095eeCFtt1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr n095ck5h7R1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr n08tmdw0Kf1r4ezfzo1 5001.jpg Tumblr n08mn0QvIw1r4gxc3o2 500.jpg Tumblr n08o4xRZt61r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Partyallthetime.gif Tumblr n2t718aQvS1qe476yo3 500.jpg tumblr_n2zyonxvBo1qa5kdco1_500.jpg tumblr_n2zyr43tYn1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n30jmoSV9p1r295ako1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n30jmoSV9p1r295ako2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n30jmoSV9p1r295ako4_250.gif tumblr_n30jmoSV9p1r295ako6_250.gif tumblr_n30jmoSV9p1r295ako5_r1_250.gif partyallthetime patt.gif Tumblr n30k240dQ21qzmvoio3 250.gif Tumblr n30k240dQ21qzmvoio2 250.gif Tumblr n30uprY3sD1s9dg7so2 250.gif tumblr_n30uprY3sD1s9dg7so3_250.gif New Directions Stills 2 (8).jpg New Directions Stills 2 (7).jpg ND PATT BTS 2.jpg ND PATT BTS.jpg Quinn party all the time.gif Holly PATT 8.gif Holly PATT 7.gif Holly PATT 6.gif Holly PATT 5.gif Holly PATT 4.gif Holly PATT 3.gif Holly PATT 2.gif Holly PATT 1.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Holly Holliday Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes